


Ninja Lessons

by muzivitch



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzivitch/pseuds/muzivitch





	Ninja Lessons

Title: Ninja Lessons  
Author: Muzy [[](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/profile)[ **muzivitch**](http://muzivitch.livejournal.com/) ]  
Series: Prince of Tennis  
Pairing: Ohtori/Hiyoshi  
Rating: PG  
Length: 942 words

Hiyoshi knew the twinkle in Mukahi-senpai's eye was bad news the minute he sat down for lunch, and was only surprised that it took him an entire fifteen minutes to get to the point.  Whatever that point might be.

"You and Ohtori have been disappearing together an awful lot lately," Gakuto finally said, and Hiyoshi could hear the smirky grin in his voice.  His expression remained flat and impassive, but he couldn't completely control the instinctive embarrassed flush.  The best way to deal with this was outright denial, he thought.  They'd just get tangled up in excuses.

"No, we haven't."

"No?" Oshitari this time, and Hiyoshi bit back a groan.  "How very odd.  I myself have seen you two leave together four nights out of the last five - and the fifth night was Hyoutei bowling night, I do believe."

"So?  We might be just going out for hamburgers, or the arcade.  Normal stuff."

Oshitari's eyebrows were eloquent in their disbelief.  "Hamburgers? An arcade? YOU?"

Hiyoshi twitched.  "It's not that impossible," he muttered.  "I have fun.   Just because I don't choose to have fun with YOU..."

"Hiyoshi-kun is teaching me to be a ninja," interrupted Ohtori with a serene smile. He winked as Hiyoshi's head whipped towards him.   "He says I might show promise if I ever stop falling on my butt."

Teaching him to be a _ninja?_ Okay, seriously now, Hiyoshi thought as he narrowed his eyes, Ohtori was going to die.  He was going to kill him himself.

There was a choking sound from the other end of the table, and they all turned their head in time to see Atobe punch Shishido several times, hard, between his shoulder blades.  "Sorry," Shishido managed after a few moments.  "Damn, Choutarou, how'd you wrangle Wakashi into doing that? And how is it that he hasn't killed you yet?"

Ohtori's teeth flashed white as he grinned.  "I can be very convincing," he said.  "And Hiyoshi-kun has been very patient.  I couldn't have a better teacher."

Oh, yeah, Hiyoshi thought as he stabbed at an onigiri with his chopsticks.  Ohtori Choutarou was absolutely going to die.

*

He wasn't waiting.

After that lunch it wasn't terribly surprising, Ohtori thought with a grin.  And he probably hadn't helped matters, but sometimes he just couldn't resist the urge to make Hiyoshi twitch.  It was so easy, after all, he mused as he stepped outside the Hyoutei gates and started to briskly walk down the sidewalk, and Hiyoshi had the cutest glares of promised retribution.  It helped that he usually found Hiyoshi's idea of retribution highly enjoyable, he thought - or at least he usually managed to convince Hiyoshi to do something highly enjoyable instead.

He didn't see the arm snake out from around the corner until it had already clamped around his elbow and yanked him around the corner.  Ohtori winced as his head cracked against the hard stone of the building, and he rubbed at his head.  "Ow," he groaned.  "Come on, Hiyoshi, take it easy."

"If I was teaching you to be a _ninja_ ," Hiyoshi growled, "you would have seen that coming, and your head would feel just fine right now.  But I'm _not_ teaching you to be a ninja, am I?"

"Nope," Ohtori said with a sheepish grin.  "But I had to say something."

"You could have said something else," Hiyoshi returned, and Ohtori tipped his head to the side.

"That's true," he mused.  "I could have, for instance, said that we go off together and lock ourselves in your bedroom and make out on your futon until I have to go home, but you were trying to avoid that, weren't you?"  He grinned.  "I don't know why; we all know most of the team's doing the very same thing with each other."

That wasn't the point, Hiyoshi thought with a scowl; he wasn't the type to do that kind of thing, not until very recently, at any rate.  Hiyoshi flattened his hands against the wall, bracketing the taller boy in.  He hadn't been the type to let emotions drive him at all, he thought, but just lately it was like someone had flipped a switch, and he couldn't think with his head so much any more.  He'd started giving into impulses.  He'd started kissing Ohtori.

He kissed Ohtori now, leaning in and pressing his lips hard against the other boy's, deepening it swiftly and then pulling away.  He could feel the heat high on his cheekbones, and his breath was coming faster than he'd like - but Ohtori looked like he was in the same state, Hiyoshi noted, and he had to admit there was something satisfying about that.

Hiyoshi cleared his throat and managed his usual gruff tone.  "You'd suck anyway."

Ohtori blinked.  "Suck? At what?" he asked, and Hiyoshi's teeth flashed in a rare grin.  Disorienting Ohtori Choutarou was rare enough that he took some pride in it when it actually happened.

" _Kobujutsu,_ " he said.  "Or the ninja stuff, like the rest of you call it.  You'd suck at it; you don't have much natural grace."

Ohtori pushed himself away from the wall.  "I might be okay," he said perversely, "if I practiced."

"Maybe."

"You could teach me, you know," Ohtori said, and grinned when Hiyoshi cast a surprised look at him.

"For real?" Hiyoshi asked.  "You'd really want to learn?"  _Kobujutsu_ had always been a private thing for him, mostly because his friends were entirely uninterested in it.

"Yeah," Ohtori said.  "But only if you taught me."

Hiyoshi's lips kicked up into a small grin and he tucked his hands into the pockets of his pants as he turned to walk out of the alley.


End file.
